schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Drama With The Roadies
Season 6 Episode 29 "Drama With The Roadies" So Duane is on snapchat and he opens Rob Ervin's story (The kid who was in a band with Brian throats and Conner O'reilly). The story said "Fuck you Collin you fat fuck cunt" and "So fucking pissed". Duane is shocked. Collin is the kid Duane is friends with that's in his guitar 2 class, so Duane sent Rob a message asking what's going on. Rob said that Collin talked shit on him and his friends and told his friend mike to kill him self. Duane didn't think Collin would say things like that. Rob said he said those things because they kicked him out their lunch table for openly talking about his sex life. Duane was shocked. At lunch, Duane asked Tommy if he knew Rob and Collin, telling him about the situation. Tommy said that Collin is dating Robs best friend, Dan's ex right now. So Duane sends Rob a message saying, "Eww... I heard he was dating dan's ex or something". Turns out it's true, Rob said that Dan sits at the table, Duane said that is awkward. At gym Koron gets his self in trouble once again by taking one of the orange cones, and asking like he was screwing it. The teacher saw it and reported him, Mr. Young came across the street to the other gym and he was pissed, angrily escorted him away. Next day, Duane want to be nosy and get to the bottom of the Collin and Rob situation. Duane called over Collin, and asked him about why Rob hates him. Collin said that Rob was talking about Mike Teasar (the guitar two kid) and Collin didn't like it so he called Rob's friend Mike a name. So, Rob and Dan spreader this rumor that Collin told Mike to kill him self, when all he said to him was calling him a asshole. Collin screen shot a lot of the Nate posts that Dan Mcginly and Rob made about Collin. Dan M. Made a lot of post trying to get attention, to ask what is going on. Morgan is listening, and she is appalled. Collin said that they block him on social media and just constantly making Facebook posts about him, and telling his girlfriend that he's a asshole. Luckily another person knows that Collin never told anyone to kill their self. Duane is getting the picture now, Collin says that they are acting out of emotion, and they are believing their own lies and spreading them making him look like the bad guy. Later In since there is no more bowling, they will be watching the football team play handball. The team consists of Dustin Chesney, Dan Pisselie Allen, Jasir Minor, Joel, Jesse and others. Duane near the junior Chirs Done, Antonio, Cip, Ryan and some girl. Chris is protesting against the seniors spraying that they should just graduate already. Duane has bad service and is tired, he's falling asleep a little, Dillion and Justina sees him, Duane lays back and put his shirt on his face. Chris Done is telling him to get up, Antonio puts his iPad charger on Duane's crotch (the girl told him to do it) Chris is reading Duane's snap chat story they love it.